


the littlest general

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hux gets shrunk, Licking, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Normal Sized Kylo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Tiny hux, this is really weird guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Hux during an assassination attempt. Kylo deals with the aftermath.





	the littlest general

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another weird kink fic. Legitimately I think there is only one other micro/macro fic in the entirety of the Kylux archive here. So, um. I guess this is my contribution. 
> 
> The dubcon/somnophilia tags are primarily for a moment where Kylo touches Hux in his sleep, otherwise they don't really factor into the story. 
> 
> Overall...I'm...sorry for this. It's pretty ridiculous.

Kylo thought no one would be foolish enough to try mutiny against the Order’s command. And even if there existed someone aboard the _Finalizer_ with a death-wish, Kylo would’ve expected them to come from the ranks of the troopers or menial staff, rather than the superior officers.

So when a first lieutenant—an older man with ruddy cheeks and small, watery eyes who is nameless in Kylo’s mind—withdraws a blaster and shoots Hux point-blank on the bridge, it’s certainly a shock.

Kylo seizes the culprit by the blubbery throat a split second after the blue bolt sizzles into Hux’s chest, his first instinct to neutralize the threat and leave the general’s status to his officers. His face twitches only minutely beneath his mask as he easily crushes the neck in his grasp, causing the culprit’s eyes to bug out and the blaster to clatter to the floor before he expires. Kylo drops the corpse dismissively, before turning around to address where Hux had collapsed.

But he doesn’t find a spitting mad, injured general lying disheveled with a blaster wound to the stomach. In fact—Kylo finds nothing at all, save for a crumpled lump of black clothing he recognizes as a First Order uniform and matching greatcoat.

He stares, stunned at the fact that Hux appears to be _completely gone_. What in the _stars_ was that weapon? Kylo has never seen anything like it before—a blaster that could completely eradicate a humanoid in moments.

The petty officers who’d witnessed the shooting watch on in horror, eyes wide and hands covering their mouths. Beneath his mask, Kylo’s lips downturn at the general’s brutal death. There’s truly nothing left of him, all traces disintegrated by whatever strange weapon the lieutenant had used in his final act of insurrection. As much as Kylo had disliked Hux, he feels a little pang of upset in his stomach. The general was always haughty and largely unpleasant to be around, but a man of his rank probably deserved a more dignified death. Kylo himself had thought of what it would be like to kill him on numerous occasions, and to have a meager _lieutenant_ steal that honor feels wrong.

Still, Kylo can’t dwell on it too much. It’s unfortunate, yes, but the Order has many generals, and uncountable officers eager for promotion. The matter of Hux’s replacement belongs with Snoke and High Command, so Kylo pushes down the disturbed feeling trying to rise up in his mind and is about to turn to one of the traumatized officers—one skinny, dark-haired young man that Kylo remembers liked to stick to Hux’s side like glue—and instruct him to dispose of the empty clothing and inform the Supreme Leader, when something suddenly _moves_ within the pile of uniform at his feet.

Kylo starts, fixing his eyes on the spot, as if daring it to move again, but nothing. Just as he’s about to write it off as a trick of the light or distortion in the viewfinder, it shifts again, just below the deflated breast of Hux’s jacket. Confused, wondering what could’ve _possible_ found its way inside of the general’s clothing in such a short time, Kylo crouches down. His hand hovers above the lump, which is now moving quite frequently, before carefully prodding at it.

Kylo half expects whatever it is to leap out and bite him, but all it does when he pokes it is _yelp_ very softly. Still, Kylo’s lips part, stunned and confused, and it only grows worse when he decides to peel aside the uniform to get a proper look at what’s moving around underneath.

It’s General Hux—only flat on his back, naked, and shrunk down to a size no bigger than Kylo’s hand.  

For a moment, he can only stare, wondering if this is some bizarre Force vision, or if perhaps someone’s slipped him a sort of psychedelic drug when he wasn’t looking. Hux looks similar confused as he glances up at him, tiny face scrunched up, eyes blinking rapidly. Kylo, fascinated, leans in closer, only for the general’s eyebrows to shoot up in alarm. His small mouth falls open, as if he’s about to scream.

Before any of the bridge officers can get a proper look around Kylo, he scoops Hux into both hands and cups them flush against his chest, standing to his feet. He can feel little vibrations against the thick material of his tunic as Hux shouts and struggles, not helping Kylo’s thought process as he struggles to think of a plan. At the last second, he manages to swipe the blaster up off the floor, levitating it into the air so he can keep both hands shielding Hux from the quizzical eyes looking him up and down.

“ _You_ —” Kylo growls hastily at the teary-eyed officer from before, “—you’re in charge for the time being. Keep everything under control until I return with the Supreme Leader’s orders.” Honestly, he isn’t particularly concerned with the ship’s happenings at the moment, his attention consumed with the tiny, struggling general cupped between his hands. The officer—Mitaka, Kylo recalls belatedly—stammers for a moment before nodding, saluting, nearly stumbling off his shaky feet when Kylo surges past him to exit the bridge entirely.

He’s always grateful for his intimidating presence and the way it fends off all others, but especially now as he storms through the hallways with no time to stop and address petty issues made by insignificant staff. Kylo breathes heavily through his mask, mind racing through his utter perplexity at the situation. He resists the urge to steal a glance at Hux, to perhaps confirm again that he’s not going completely insane, wanting to get somewhere safe and secure before properly unraveling what’s happened.

On second thought, Kylo realizes he probably should’ve gone to the medbay where Hux could be properly treated, but as he’s already at the door of his quarters he decides to go inside rather than backtrack. He breathes a minor sigh of relief when it closes behind him and the lights in the room brighten, finally opening up his hands.

Thankfully, it looks like he didn’t inadvertently crush the general against his chest in his mad dash from the bridge to his quarters, but Hux still doesn’t look all that pleased as he lies, gasping, in Kylo’s joined palms.

“What in the hell is _going on_ , Ren!” He screams breathlessly, his face bright red and hair messed up in a little ginger poof. It still sounds like Hux, same articulate accent, only pitched up a notch or two. Like how Hux might sound if his voice had never dropped as a teenager, but the current circumstances are _far_ from something as normal as puberty.

“I—” Kylo tries to start, but words immediately fail him. Truth be told, he has no idea what had actually happened to Hux. Well, obviously he’s _smaller_ , but Kylo can’t wrap his head around the why or the how. It must have something to do with the blaster, which still floats in his grasp. Kylo carefully sets it aside.

“ _Why_ ,” Hux seethes, petite chest rising up and down in heavy breaths, “are you so _large_? And where is my uniform? If this is some sick joke on your part, not even the Supreme Leader’s favor will save you—”

“You think this is my fault?” Kylo blurts out, incredulous. What did Hux think the Force could _do?_ It supplied endless power if one knew how to tap into it, of course, but Kylo has never heard of it enabling a wielder to _shrink_ anybody.

“Who else could commit such a ridiculous, unthinkable offense? I certainly didn’t shrink to the size of a _mouse_ on my own!” Hux spits, levering a tiny finger right at Kylo’s mask, the gesture utterly robbed of any impact by the general’s diminutive size and shrieky voice. Kylo almost laughs. He manages to hold it back.

“General, it wasn’t me. Or the Force.” He adds as Hux opens his mouth.

“Well...what was it then?” Hux sits up, moving gingerly on Ren’s palms, as if reluctant to touch them. “How could this have possibly happened? Unless it’s a sick _dream_.”

“No dream,” Kylo says as he moves away from the door, “someone tried to shoot you.”

“I remember _that_ ,” Hux splutters, unbalancing slightly as Kylo walks. He tries to slow when the general shoots him a glare. There’s a lot more to be mindful of, now that Hux is smaller. Every little movement affects him far more than a normal-sized person. “What I don’t know is how exactly a blaster bolt from a crazed officer robs me of my usual stature.”

“Okay. Uh.” Kylo licks his lips, trying to think of an answer to give Hux and quickly giving up, distracted by the little body moving in his palm. “I’m going to just...put you on the counter first. That sound good?”

Hux huffs.

“None of this is _good_.”

Kylo takes him over to the counter anyway, carefully setting him down. Hux yelps when his pale skin hits the surface, pulling his knees up to his chest and shuddering.

“I-It’s _pfaasking_ cold!” He squeaks, shoulders hunching up to his ears. “Why couldn’t my damned clothes have shrunk with me?”

“You, uh—” Kylo glances about, trying to find something suitable for Hux to wrap himself up with. Though he has to admit, he kind of enjoys seeing the general’s nudity, even if he is a tenth of his normal size. Eventually he fingers with the cowl around his neck and unwinds the roughened black fabric, draping it onto the counter around Hux. The general wrinkles his nose in disgust, scooting away from it.

“If you expect me to clothe myself in _your_ rags, you’re mad.”

“You want to stay cold and naked?” Kylo shrugs. “Not my problem.”

Hux frowns sourly, before daintily picking at one edge of the cowl and pulling it up over himself, just enough to cover his genitals. He crosses his arms over his chest, looking down and away.

“Do you...have to _leer_ over me like that?” He scowls, hands rubbing at his upper arms. The furious red from earlier has faded to a lust dusting of pink on his cheeks, similar blush spotting on his pecs and knees and even the tips of his toes. It’s kind of cute, like accented painting on a doll.

Kylo blinks, trying to snap himself out of it. What business does he have ogling the general like this? He moves his eyes back to Hux’s face before he can catch him staring.

“I’m not... _leering_. Just standing.” He is. Kylo’s actually trying _not_ to lean over the counter, to give Hux some space.

“Everything feels like leering when you’re so much taller than me,” Hux groans, dropping his chin to his chest miserably, “how am I supposed to endure this? What if the ship falls into disarray without me? I can’t _command_ when I barely reach the knee of my troops!”

“Do you want me to take you to the medbay?” Kylo asks. He’d panicked earlier and gone straight to his quarters, but perhaps it’d be better to get Hux in the hands of some professionals. He could bring the blaster—maybe they could figure out how it’d caused this, where it’d come from, how that officer had gotten his hands on it in the first place.

Hux’s head jerks up at the Kylo’s question, eyes wide in horror.

“No, _absolutely_ not. No one else can see me like this!” He shakes his head fervently. “It’s bad enough _you’ve_ born witness to this mad accident. Not another soul can know what’s happened to me.”

Kylo thinks preserving the general’s pride is a little less important than correcting this drastic change. He’d expected Hux to worry more about performing his duties, but he seems more interested in hiding his current problem from prying eyes and gossipy tongues.

“So what do you want me to do?” Kylo leans against the counter, tilting his helmet downwards. He usually takes it off not long after entering his quarters, nestled in its customary rest, but he keeps it on so the general can’t see his face.

“You send that infernal blaster off to the research staff to see if they can reverse the effect. In the meantime, I—” Hux winces, like what he’s about to say hurts him, “—I suppose I’ll have to stay _here_ until I get a solution. Unfortunately.” He looks, lips curled in distaste, about Kylo’s quarters.

“Uh-huh.”

“If you’ll _have_ me, I suppose.”

“Better than having you running about the ship. You might get caught under a trooper’s boot.”

“What a vile joke.” Hux rolls his eyes with a shudder. “Honestly, I’m a tad surprised someone like _you_ bothered to scoop me up at all back there. Wouldn’t it play out better for you to leave me lying miniaturized and nude, before my entire staff? Surely my utter humiliation is a part of your grand schemes.”

“I mean,” Kylo begins, “suppose I was just surprised you weren’t dead. For a moment there, I thought you’d been disintegrated out of existence. I just reacted.”

“Would that really be a worse fate?” Hux moans, covering his face with his hand. “At least then I would be _dead_ , not continuing to suffer this sort of degradation.”

Though Hux might consider it better to be dead than alive and shrunken, Kylo is surprised that he feels the opposite. He never liked Hux, considered him a nuisance and an impediment to his goals and his favor with the Supreme Leander, but he’d take the general in his current state over no general at all.

Not that he’s going to admit that to Hux. He can’t even begin to imagine what his reaction might be.

Kylo still thinks perhaps he should take Hux to the medbay, despite his misgivings. Though perhaps he wouldn’t be so opposed to a droid taking a house call. He tucks the thought away in the back of his mind for later. Hux might be a bit more agreeable after a few hours, once he’s had a moment to adjust to the change.

* * *

Kylo doesn’t know what exactly to do with Hux, so he ends up sitting him bundled up on the cowl on the squat table in the main room, and putting on some holovideos for him to watch. Mostly dry historical documentaries. Kylo sits on the couch behind him, hesitating to leave Hux alone for too long, lest he take a tumble off the table or wander off and get lost in any number of hidden niches within his quarters. In one quick glance, Kylo could find a dozen potential hazards that might kill or otherwise injure the diminutive general. He would absolutely _have_ to cart him to the medbay then, no matter his protests.

So Kylo keeps a close eye on Hux, until he catches him letting out a soft, kittenish yawn.

“Tired, general?” Kylo mumbles as he lifts his chin off of his hand, speaking for the first time in several hours. Hux sits up straight, turning around to look at Kylo and blinking his eyes rapidly, as if to prove he’s _not_.

“Far from it, I’m used to staying awake far later in the cycl—” Another yawn cuts him off. Kylo raises his eyebrow, though he knows Hux can’t see it through the mask.

“ _Mmm_.”

“Oh, quiet.” Hux mumbles, eyes a little watery. Kylo wonders if this is what he looks like in his own  quarters, blearily pouring over budgetary notes as he struggles to stay awake.

“You know, if I want to take you to bed, you can’t exactly stop me. You should get some sleep.”

“And how is _that_ going to work?” Hux shoots back. “If you think I’m going to share a bed with _you_ , Ren, then I—”

“We’re not _sharing_ a bed,” Kylo snorts, sitting on the edge of the couch and lightly pulling the end of the cowl, and the indignant Hux, closer to him. “I’d be too afraid to crush you. You want that?”

Hux blanches, no doubt imagining a messy end beneath Kylo’s heavy shoulder.

“I have a small table beside the bed. You can kind of...curl up there, I guess.”

“Like some nesting animal,” Hux spits. “Can’t I just stay right where I am?”

Worry instinctively gnaws at Kylo’s stomach at the thought. He shakes his head.

“No. You need to be close to me, in case you get yourself into trouble.”

“You expect I’ll go on perilous expeditions in my sleep?” Hux complains, but doesn’t try to get away when Kylo gathers him up in the cowl and rises to his feet. Perhaps because he knows he wouldn’t be able to escape far should he attempt to wiggle out of Kylo’s grasp.

He keeps his pace a little more even, hands beneath Hux a bit steadier than before, as he walks towards the bedroom. Kylo’s robes itch a bit against his skin, and he’s dying to remove them, perhaps engage in a bit of meditation, but with Hux here he must postpone his evening rituals. Of course, he _could_ probably just stuff the general in a drawer or lock him in the refresher if he needed him out of the way that badly, but Kylo feels that might be too cruel, and in the case of the former—dangerous. He needs to stay far away from such easy solutions. Hux could get seriously hurt if he’s not careful.

So Kylo simply deposits the general on the side table next to his bed, right below one of his quarters’ nondescript lamps. Hux yelps when Kylo flicks on the light, prompting him to apologetically dim it down.

“Sorry,” Kylo mumbles, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tries to pile all of his cowl up on the nightstand, wrapping its full length in a loose nest around Hux’s seated body. The general holds the fabric close as best as he can, re-adjusting it, as if he’s already found the way to wrap it around himself that he likes the most.

Kylo smirks slightly. Hux is a lot more adaptable than he’d initially assumed. He’d always retained a fantasy of one day disrupting the general’s strict planning so badly it’d trigger a nervous breakdown, allowing Kylo to watch how easily he could fall apart and shatter with his precious structure stolen away, but now he reconsiders.

“Comfortable?” Kylo asks before sliding off his boots and reclining back on his own bed, not bothering to remove the rest of his clothes for the time being. Hux squints at him, scrutinizing.

“Aren’t you going to remove that damned mask?” He derides—a dash of look-based criticism that’s a pretty rich coming from someone shrunken down to the size of a pet, but Kylo doesn’t bring that up. He instead shrugs, resting the back of his helmet against the headboard.

“Eventually. Why, do you want to see what I look like underneath so badly, general?”

Hux sniffs. “Hardly. I don’t want to deal with nightmares caused by your ghoulish image.” Hux turns pointedly away from Kylo, pulling the end of his cowl up and over his bare shoulder. Kylo waits to see if he’ll speak up again, but that side of the bed quickly falls into complete silence.

He gets up out of the bed just to check that Hux is sleeping soundly, before switching off the light and finally resuming his usual evening routine.  

* * *

A vague, unpleasant dream wakes Kylo up in the middle of the night. For a moment, the lingering dread wards away all memories of the events of the previous cycle, and Kylo’s about to turn over and try to clench his eyes shut and force himself back to sleep when he remembers _Hux_ is in the bedroom with him. He sits up slightly, scooting over to the edge, a bit unsettled from his visions and worrying something might have happened to Hux while he was out.

Thankfully, the tiny general still lies on the side table next to his bed, wrapped up in Kylo’s cowl. A delicate hand peeks out of the black material, gripping it like a child. Kylo hesitates for a moment—he’s gotten confirmation Hux is fine, he should just lie back down and try to get to sleep, shouldn’t he? But instead Kylo leans forward on his elbow, wanting to get a closer look at Hux.

He’d had resisted the comparison earlier, but now he can’t help it. Hux _really_ looks like some kind of doll when he lies in repose like this, curled up away from Kylo with only small portions of him visible from within the fraying folds of his cowl.

 _How could a human possibly be so small?_ Of course, Kylo reminds himself, it _isn’t_ possible. Hux isn’t supposed to be like this, and yet here he is—lying asleep, utterly vulnerable in Kylo’s presence.

A part of him still can’t quite comprehend why Hux preferred his company over the care of the medbay staff. Pride be damned, the general knows he and Kylo don’t particularly get along even in the least unstable of times. Someone as high-strung, scornful, and paranoid regarding forces he doesn’t understand as Hux surely possesses a healthy amount of distrust and disdain for Kylo. Yet he sleeps in his bedroom, wrapped up in his cowl, even more breakable and helpless before his rival’s physical might than usual.

 _Strange_. Kylo rests his fingers at the edge of the side table, craning his neck to look down upon Hux. He’s really fairly close now, only a couple of inches separating them. Kylo had tried to keep a respectable berth of Hux before, when the general was conscious and prickly, but now that he’s asleep Kylo feels he has more leeway.  

His breath ghosts over Hux’s hair, sending fine ginger locks lightly aflutter. Hux shifts in response, curling up tighter. A soft mumble drifts from his lips, eyebrows twitching slightly together as he moves. Kylo freezes, ready to rear back into bed at the slightest sign of waking, but then Hux settles back into the cowl, so he relaxes.

The minor shift caused a little more of the fabric to fall away from Hux, revealing more of his body. His slim neck is little bigger around than Kylo’s pinkie finger, and his wrists are far smaller. Hux really keeps so much of his body concealed when he’s out and about—Kylo has never seen him without the uniform, gloves, and boots at the very least. More often than not he also wears his greatcoat, concealing what Kylo knows now to be a fairly slender and unassuming body beneath—one that he might like to see a lot more of.

After a moment’s hesitation, he dares, pulling at the end of his cowl until it comes away from Hux’s little form. It’s a bit difficult, especially where the general hand clutches against the fabric, but eventually Kylo’s able to unroll it and reveal Hux’s pale form in full.

His slender limbs and fine, fragile fingers look wonderful contrasted with the coarse black of Kylo’s cowl. Any imperfections of Hux that he’d gleefully noted before—his weak chin, faint brows, the pockmark along his jaw—have shrunken along with the rest of him, rendering those flaws imperceptible and irrelevant. Honestly, Kylo finds Hux absolutely breathtaking like this, in a way he could’ve never imagined before.

He wants to touch him. Without the barrier of the cowl, or the frantic need to shield him from other’s eyes. He wants to touch him slowly, savor every dainty inch, take his time playing with Hux. He doesn’t know where such urges have come from—perhaps there had been a second bolt from the blaster, aimed directly at Kylo’s repressed need and incinerating the remaining bonds holding it back.

He knows he mustn’t do anything untoward as Hux sleeps. And yet his stomach tightens as he leans in even closer with his hair, now freed from the helmet, cascading down around his face. He gently nudges Hux over onto his back, allowing for a brief touch before retreating back to mere observation.  

Kylo exhales deeply, his breath rolling over Hux’s naked body, again ruffling through his ginger locks, but this time something else responds to the sensation. Hux shifts, letting out a soft gasp as his thighs push together, minute and rosy-pink cock twitching with life. Kylo’s eyes widen, fixed upon it, entranced.  

 _It’s really that easy to turn him on, is it?_ Kylo wonders whether that’s a consequence of the shrinking or whether Hux always reacts like this. If he carries such sensitivity with him everywhere he goes, always wrapped up and hidden beneath the uniform and stiff temperament.

Kylo touches Hux with the tip of his finger again, trailing softly down one thigh before moving back up. He keeps the brush of contact fairly light, even as he strokes up Hux’s belly and chest, wisely skipping his cock, even as it fascinates him. Stiffening gradually thanks to Kylo’s careful touch, pink all over and growing red and wet as a bead of dew at the tip. It’s little longer than one of his fingernails is wide. Despite its size, Kylo’s mind instantly conjures a myriad of things he could do with it.

He nudges his fingertip against Hux’s neck, tilting up his chin and feeling the minute thread of his pulse. It quickens, sending blood down to his loins. Kylo swallows, tipping Hux’s head to the side before trailing his finger back down to his groin, brushing against the downy flock of ginger curls. His heart pounds nervously in his ears as he finally decides to stroke up the shaft of Hux’s cock. Kylo carefully pinches it between two fingers, enjoying the delicate weight for a moment before deciding to move and properly jerk it off with an unusual amount of restraint for him. He feels how readily it twitches under his touch, growing warmer and stiffer with each tantalizing second.

“R-Ren,” a faint moan abruptly cuts through his hammering pulse, “what are you doing?”

Kylo starts and yanks his hand away, instantly guilty and ashamed of himself. He glances furtively up at Hux’s face, finding tiny grey eyes still glassy with sleep as they try to focus on him.

“I—” Kylo starts, struggling to find his voice, anything to explain behavior he doesn’t even fully comprehend himself, “general, I apologize—”

“Ren,” Hux mumbles, fingers curling into the cowl beneath him, “I didn’t...I didn’t ask for you to stop.”

Kylo falters, taken aback. The last thing he expected was for Hux to ask for _more_. He thought he would rebuke Kylo for his lack of restraint, his violation of the general’s boundaries. Perhaps Hux’s inhibitions have shrunk with the rest of him.

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve...never quite been known for your hesitation. Why start now?” Hux sighs, spreading his thighs slightly against Kylo’s cowl. “At the very least you could give me...one thing to make this entire experience _bearable_.”

Kylo can’t help but stare when Hux reveals more hidden skin to him. Beneath the stiff jut of his cock and those pearly balls, he can see more dusky pink, a hint of Hux’s small ass pressed up against his bedding.

“I want to hold you,” Kylo croaks, “is that okay?”

He doesn’t wait long after Hux nods, carefully scooping the general up off the wrinkled cowl. He sits up, leaning a bit against the headboard as he brings his hand close to his chest, taking a moment to marvel at man resting there.

Hux looks so small, so _delicate_ in comparison to his palm. His entire body, entire life, cradled within Kylo’s hand. If he wanted to, he could curl his fingers inwards and crush the general with little trouble. Or, he could press his finger against that petite little cock of his, stroke all over his chest and nipples, get his tongue on the paper-thin skin and lick him from head to toe—

Kylo bites his lip, feeling his dick twitch in his briefs, bringing another fantasy to the forefront. _Stars_ , how would Hux’s hands feel against him _there?_ Or even his mouth? Kylo can imagine it—warm, _teasing_ points of pressure all along his thick shaft, unable to even hope to cover it all.

But for now he keeps Hux in his palm, his other hand coming up to cradle its brother and allowing him a better position to press his thumb against the general’s leaking cock.

Hux reacts instantaneously, his entire body arching upwards off of Kylo’s palm as he ruts his cock against his fingertip. His narrow chest trembles with breath, patches of blush leaking down from his cheeks to pool around the soft points of his nipples. Kylo strokes his cock until it's pressed flush against his belly, using Hux’s own body to gain a decent amount of friction. Still, it’s a bit awkward, even with two hands, and before long Kylo moves onto the _other_ idea.

He cradles Hux carefully as he lifts up his cupped hands, craning his neck until his mouth is hovering nearly right up against general’s reclining body. Hux moans at the blast of harried, warm air against his skin, but the moans quickly turn to piercing cries of pleasure as Kylo presses his lips right against his groin.

Hux’s cock effortlessly slips into his mouth, barely going past his teeth. The breadth of his lips surpasses that of Hux’s hips, everywhere between his belly button and thighs quickly growing damp with Kylo’s saliva as he hungrily kisses him. Hux tastes unremarkable, like skin and a hint of salt, and yet Kylo feels as if he’s lavishing his tongue all over an irresistible confection.

“Please—” Hux’s hips arch up, rutting his cock against Kylo’s tongue, so he curls the tip beneath it, cradling the delicate member in the wet, plush flesh, feeling droplets of pre-cum as they pool against it. Like a tantalizing sip of expensive liquor, leaving Kylo intoxicated and craving _more_ , wondering what it might be like to pleasure the general at his natural size.

Though Hux’s cock still demands attention, Kylo can’t stop himself from tending to the rest of the general’s body as well. He kisses and licks him all over, from the trembling pudge of his belly, to his prickling nipples, even all the way down the dusty hair of his legs to the tips of his toes. Hux’s skin flushes pink all over now, exertion and arousal overwhelming his tiny body. Kylo can only imagine how it feels to be completely enveloped in relentless pleasure, yet he won’t let up—he loves the way Hux looks like this too much.

Once he returns his lips to Hux’s cock it doesn’t take much longer for the general to release into his mouth, splashing cum against Kylo’s tongue as he shrieks, tossing his arm over his face and bobbing up his hips one final time. Kylo fights back his initial instinct to quickly swallow down Hux’s release, instead savoring its taste and dainty weight on his tongue. He only pulls away when Hux whimpers from overstimulation, letting the tangy droplets slide down into his throat when he does. The general’s flushed skin glistened with strokes of saliva, his limbs draped boneless over Kylo’s palm, his hair stuck up in odd shapes. Even in this post-coital, disheveled state, Kylo still thinks he looks beautiful. More human than doll-like now, but no less enticing.

“...Did you..?” Hux pants after a moment of silence, looking out from beneath the shadow of his arm. Kylo, similarly breathless, shakes his head. After a moment, a dirty smirk flits over Hux’s little lips, and he lifts his arm away.

“Perhaps...I should take care of you, then? I think I have an inkling how.” Kylo’s untended cock jumps, leaking anew against the fabric of his briefs. Hux sits up in his palm, shoulders canted, tiny fingers trailing over the calloused skin—a hint of what _more_ he could do with his hands.

Kylo’s errant fantasy from earlier rushes forth. He nods eagerly and reclines further, practically melting as he slides from a sitting position onto his back and lets Hux step off his palm, giving him free reign of his entire body.

The first, tingling touch of petite hands and mouth upon his cock are even better than he imagined they’d be.

**Author's Note:**

> I put up a poll on Twitter and forty percent of people voted for "out there kinks" so uh. That's my only justification.
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
